


coming home to the land of eden

by punisher_punisher



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: (Just a little bit), Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Lee Jeno, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Multi, Panties, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, food play for like three seconds, porn but make it tender and poetic, this one goes out to mitski miyawaki and sub bottom jeno nation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punisher_punisher/pseuds/punisher_punisher
Summary: "Hyuck, honey, would you mind holding my skirts up so I can fuck Jeno properly?" Jaemin's voice is all sickeningly sweet and light-pitched, but the greasy smirk stretching wide on his face makes his intentions as clear as a day.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 205





	coming home to the land of eden

**Author's Note:**

> oh but to own a small cottage house and to live completely removed from society alongside your lover(faints at the mere thought)
> 
> so this is porn..but get this..it takes place in a cottage so i can be both horny AND wax poetics about living in nature
> 
> sidenote!! the characters in this work do not use condoms because they're in an established relationship, but please for the love of god always use protection to prevent unwanted pregnancies or catching std's!! make sure to get yourself as well as your partner tested if you want to go condomless!! this is not a joke i'll literally venmo you money to buy a rubber

_ "I love everybody _

_ Because I love you _

_ When you stood up _

_ Walked away, barefoot _

_ And the grass where you lay _

_ Left a bed in your shape _

_ I looked over it _

_ And I ached" _

_ -Mitski, Strawberry blond _

  
  
  


Jaemin opens the floor-to-ceiling glass door, which leads to their backyard.

The brisk air hits his face and he recalls once again why they chose this small house on the outskirts of the town. The grass under his naked feet sends a pleasant shiver down his spine and he feels loved. The sun is high up in the cloudless sky, its rays hitting the ground softly and Jaemin feels thankful that nature is so kind to them here. It could choose to be violent and burn their skin raw, but the dampness and cool gusts of wind from the nearby forest trees shield them. It lets them experience a warm summer day, bask in the blinding curtains of light that envelope everything in a crushing embrace, without worrying about getting their bones grinded into fine dust. 

Jaemin loves this cottage. There is nothing quite like the clean air, which penetrates his lungs and gets rid of everything filthy and rotten, left behind from breathing in gas fumes and grey smoke.

His job pays well but Jaemin gets easily overwhelmed by the sheer chaos of the city- constantly being surrounded by noise, the gross supermarket food, which rubs his insides until he's forced to throw it up, the artificial lights and neon signs.

It's pitiful.

Having to spend a lifetime amongst the grey, dingy buildings and lifeless masses is pitiful and soul sucking. That's the reason why two years ago Jaemin and his partners decided to invest in a small cottage house, where they could spend their summer.

It's elevating. Jaemin clutches the tray tightly as he looks at Jeno and Donghyuck who are huddled together, laying on the ground. The grass has never been greener, the sun has never been brighter and the two of them have never looked more beautiful, surrounded by nature from all sides. There's something about this place which makes them calmer, kinder. It erases the forehead wrinkles and makes their eyes crinkle, mouths stretched wide in welcoming smiles.

Jaemin is home.

He crosses the lawn, careful not to step on any of the wild flowers, and sets the drinks on the table. The wooden surface is hot under his fingertips because they forgot to bring out the parasol. The playful wind comes back to mess with Jaemin, grabbing the very ends of his dress and trying to lift the frilly material which is hiding his tanned legs. He turns around and catches his boys staring.

The thing about Jaemin is that he’s the closest a human can get to being a celestial creature. Jeno and Donghyuck are rendered speechless as they look up at him, sat on the ground, as though they’re ready to crawl over and kiss his feet in gratitude for blessing them with his presence. Nature is Jaemin’s domain, it serves to replace his original home- the garden of Eden. The brilliant rays of the sun frame him with care, as if to not damage the face crafted by God herself. Pixie dust colours his cheeks and gets stuck in between his long, black lashes, and Donghyuck thinks that he wouldn’t feel surprised, if wings as thin as a spiderweb were to sprout from Jaemin’s back.

The pink fabric of the dress hugs his body in all the right places - laces tightened around his small waist, neckline dipping low, exposing his sharp collarbones and the thin hairs of his flat chest. The short, puffy sleeves emphasize his broad shoulders and hint at the solid muscles underneath. There is something merciful about looking at Jaemin’s figure, his shark-like smile and the pointy teeth it reveals, and being allowed to touch it. 

Love is a weapon and Jaemin has always known how to wield it in his favour.

“Who’s hungry?” asks Jaemin, voice mixing with the sounds of the nearby river. Jeno’s stomach rumbles just in time with the question, which makes the other two smile foundly.

Jaemin cuts a slice of the strawberry pie, putting it on a white porcelain plate, squeezing out too much whipped cream on top of it.

He makes his way to the blanket his boyfriends are lying on, knees hitting the soft wool. Jeno's gaze is clouded, pupils slightly dilated as he eyes the outline of Jaemin’s long fingers. He’s starved and it’s the type of hunger which only Jaemin and Donghyuck can satisfy. 

Jaemin catches the glint in Jeno’s eyes and bares his teeth in a satisfied smile.

“Want me to feed you like a baby, Jen?” his tone is sweet, bordering mockery and Jeno feels almost embarrassed when he nods frantically.

“Get up then, baby. We don’t want you to choke on the food by accident.” Donghyuck’s words urge him on and soon Jeno is sitting face to face with Jaemin, who's eyeing him with mischief and something more primal, raw.

Jeno opens his mouth wide.

Jaemin grabs the pie and starts feeds it to Jeno in big bites. It's a mess. The whipped cream falls on Jaemin's hand, some of it trickling down and melting, leaving sticky traces behind. Jeno tries his best to savour what is given to him, always the sweetest boy, eating up everything that his boyfriend bakes for the two of them. Jaemin's eyes never leave his mouth, watching in amusement the way his cheeks bulge as he tries to chew the huge bites, the way his adam's apple bobs up and down as he swallow, the way he licks his pink lips clean and opens wide again to show that there's nothing left behind.

Something about this backyard, being in the middle of nowhere, a place free of curious eyes, makes them let loose. Jaemin takes full advantage of it, his mind games are meticulously constructed, his touches are well calculated, his goal both carefully concealed, yet as clear as a day. 

Jaemin wants them, both of them, at his mercy. Maybe the intensity of his desire was his undoing, the original sin that landed him on Earth. But is it so bad? Craving and being craved by two men is hardly a divine retribution.

The air is thick with tension, filled with the sounds of cicada wings flapping and bird songs echoing against the trees. 

"Clean up your mess, baby." Jaemin says, breaking the silence, eyes pointing towards the cream dripping down his hand. Jeno tucks a lock of hair behind his ear and leans forward. Jaemin turns his attention towards Donghyuck, whose eyes are stuck on them like a fly to a honey jar, the sight too enticing to resist. There's no getting away from their trap now.

Donghyuck's breath hitches as he observes the way Jeno's lips part, his wet tongue lolling out, licking the trickles from Jaemin's elbow, up until he reaches his wrist. Jeno does everything with a certain air of concentration to his actions, giving it his all, no matter the task at hand. Once he reaches Jaemin's fingers he makes sure to suck them perfectly clean, taking each one in his mouth, careful not to bite too much or break one of Jaemin's long, fake nails. He swirls his tongue, dragging it in the spaces between the digits, leaving the thumb for last, which he drools on more than cleans up. When he finishes and pulls off with a wet pop, Jaemin smiles at him sweetly and pats his cheek in approval. Jeno melts at the touch, skin hot from the blazing sun and the embarrassment, which comes with obeying an angel's every wish.

"Tastes good?" asks Jaemin.

"So good." sighs Jeno, words slurring at the end.

"Wanna try some too, honey?" Jaemin directs his question at Donghyuck, who all but preens at the attention. Ever since Jaemin had stepped foot in the backyard he hadn't been able to tear his eyes from the dress. 

Jaemin always has this air of confidence around him that makes heads turn and people stare at him. It's not the clothes that make the person, it's the fact that he's the one wearing them, making it seem, as though everything in the world is tailored specifically to his frame. Donghyuck recalls helping him pick the pretty, pink dress with a strawberry pattern a few months back. He also remembers very vividly the way Jaemin had let himself get fucked while wearing it on their couch.

Donghyuck feels himself growing hot.

Jaemin makes a show of squirting out whipped cream inside his mouth, before crawling over to Donghyuck. He pushes him on the blanket, hovering over him, black eyes turned into tiny slits, which promise mischief and a sense of gratification if he behaves.

Jaemin corners him, hands on either side of his head and Donghyuck feels small, like a prey getting ready to be eaten alive. It's incredibly arousing, the way Jaemin knows just where to push to make them gasp, just where to sink his teeth to make them squirm and beg for more. 

Jaemin leans in slowly, waiting for Donghyuck to open his mouth before he spits the cream inside, delving in for a kiss only a second later. Donghyuck shudders. Jaemin's lips are chapped and raw, but he knows just how to move them. Donghyuck parts his lips to let Jaemin push his tongue in, licking up the cream, spreading it around until it melts and all they're left with is a disgustingly sweet aftertaste.

Jaemin smiles into the kiss, before he sinks his teeth into Donghyuck's bottom lip. The slight pain has Donghyuck's hands flying up, finding home on Jaemin's hips where he holds on for dear life.

Donghyuck feels a bead of sweat rolling down his forehead and suddenly he's hyper aware of everything surrounding them. The quiet buzz of the bees, the sound of the tall grass swaying under the breeze, Jaemin's sticky hand messing up his hair, blood in his mouth.

It stings, but it's the pleasant kind of pain. It resembles the type of bruise on which you intentionally press over and over again, jerking away in hot pain but never finding the will to stop. Jaemin is always gentle with them, a natural caregiver. His touches are purposeful but so, so incredibly light and tender. Soft like a feather, permanent like ink, like a thick, dry layer of acrylic paint you're trying and failing to scrub off. The only exception is the way he kisses, the way he uses his mouth. Only then are his movements rough and harsh, leaving behind purple bruises, which bloom like wild flowers, sharp teeth sinking into the soft flesh of their necks. Maybe that is his divine retribution- the insatiable hunger, the way in which his canines are made to leave blood and ugly marks behind. Maybe the human body was made to be owned or maybe Jaemin was never a person to begin with.

None of it matters to Donghyuck. He is dripping with desire, body shaking in anticipation. Jaemin could eat him for all he cares, as long as he allows Donghyuck to touch without repercussions, he'd gladly offer himself on a silver platter, allowing the fallen angel to consume his entire being. 

So he touches. 

Donghyuck let's one of his hands travel down until it slips under the dress, dry fingers squeezing Jaemin's thigh. 

Jaemin breaks off the kiss, looking at Donghyuck with knowing eyes.

"Do you like touching my thighs, Hyuckie? Wish they weren't so covered up, hmm?"

"Yeah."

"Come on baby, use your words. Tell me just how pretty they are." Jaemin teases, trying to force Donghyuck to speak up, to focus on forming coherent thoughts and sentences.

"They're gorgeous, fuck. So fucking pretty, Nana."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Jaemin hikes up the skirts to expose what both of his boys always drool over. On his left thigh, chiseled with thin black and red ink lines sits a dragon, which almost reaches down to his knee. He got the tattoo a year ago, when there was no longer any space left on his arms. All of the artworks embedded in his skin are beautiful but this one in particular stands out the most. It's the fact that Jaemin resembles a bit of every living creature, that he is a manifestation of their greatests features, in possession of their most dangerous assets. The rows of shark teeth, the spider-leg like lashes which capture everyone foolish enough to let their guard down around him, the fire he breathes. 

Jaemin is dangerous because he chooses to be kind when he could easily set the world aflame, drag everyone into the depths of purgatory with no way to crawl back out.

  
  


Jeno whines from besides them, which makes a warm smile spread on Jaemin's face.

"I think it's time we go inside and take care of Jen, don't you agree, honey?"

Donghyuck nods.

  
  


.

  
  


The glass door leads them back into the spacious bedroom. The space used to be Jaemin's little passion project - entirely decorated and planned out by him. Everything, from the white walls hung with abstract paintings, small shelves covered in old books and Donghyuck’s extensive collection of magazines from the early 90’s, through the intricate chapel-like ceiling painting, to the handmade rugs and carpets, each one different and with a unique pattern. It's the little details - the messy blankets and the half empty wine bottles sitting at the foot of their drawer that make the house feel lived in. It feels distinctly theirs.

The gramophone's scratchy sound tells tales of the time they first arrived on the house's porch, the photo albums neatly stacked on the desk have all of their memories sealed carefully for the generations to see, the dirty bed sheets in the laundry basket are evidence that they loved and were loved under this roof. Everything here belongs to them.

Jaemin leaves the door open without paying attention to the curtains swayed by the mild wind, instead making his way to the small couch. Jeno and Donghyuck follow suit, watching as their boy sits prettily on the colourful tapestry. He’s beautiful, blending in with the decour, like he was always meant to sit there and look like an archaic marble statue, crafted during centuries long gone.

Jaemin normally looks stone cold, in the sense that his beauty is so sharp and intangible that no human could replicate it, but at the moment the colour on his cheeks gives him away. Works of art don't blush when they’re being paid attention.

"Jeno, baby, come here." Jaemin beckons him closer with a sweet tone. Jeno crosses the distance eagerly, standing in front of Jaemin who’s started playing with the hem of his dress, lifting it higher and higher until there’s little left to the imagination.

“Sit.” says Jaemin and watches with satisfaction as Jeno drops on his knees immediately, eyes wide and pretty, awaiting Jaemin’s next command.

”Well, aren’t you a good boy, Jeno.” continues Jaemin, cooing and patting his head like one would do to an overgrown puppy.

“Come here too, honey.” Jaemin addresses Donghyuck, who quickly makes his way to the couch where his boyfriends are sitting.

“How about this, Jeno here is going to be a sweetheart and suck me off, while Hyuckie opens him up for my cock? Does that sound okay, hmm?” Jaemin’s tone is so impossibly sweet, the words spoken so casually that even after all these years of being together Jeno and Donghyuck get flustered when he speaks like that, like they’re his little play things. Jaemin in the confines of their bedroom and Jaemin outside of it are two completely different people - one can make their knees buckle with a couple of words, a simple touch; the other stays up late most nights to work on his many projects and has to be persuaded into going to bed more often than not. Both are him, both are the person who loves them abundantly with no restraint, kisses them goodnight, has them hiccupping from pleasure behind closed doors. 

“Use your words, pretty things.” urges Jaemin.

“Yes, Mommy.” murmur the two of them, almost in unison. Jaemin melts at the title, feeling himself harden under the dress.

“So good for me, both of you. Jen, do you reckon that if Hyuckie behaves he should get to fuck you after I’m done?” Jeno shivers at the thought. There's something about Jaemin talking to him like he's simply a means for both of them to get off, which makes Jeno's mind hazy. There's nothing that turns him on the way pleasing his boyfriends does. 

"Yes, Mommy. Please, let Hyuckie fuck me." whimpers Jeno, hands sliding impatiently over Jaemin's exposed thighs. 

"Anything my boy wants. Now, why don't you make that mouth of yours useful?"

Jeno starts off slowly, laying kisses all over Jaemin's firm thighs, licking some places before biting down. 

"Honey, go fetch the lube and stretch Jeno nicely." Donghyuck quickly grabs the half empty bottle laying on top of their bedside table and crouches behind Jeno, who’s already started massaging Jaemin's dick through his panties.

Jaemin sighs in pleasure when Jeno starts mouthing at the head of his cock through the lacey material. His breath is warm, tongue wet and sloppy, making a huge stain appear on top of his panties. Jaemin traces the back of Jeno’s neck with his nails, before he grabs and pushes Jeno’s face into his crotch. Jeno whimpers from the harsh treatment, as well as from the feeling of Donghyuck's hands skimming all over his body - playing with his chest, palming him lightly through his shorts. Jaemin keeps his eyes open, enjoying the view from the best possible angle.

Jeno knows not to tease too much, so he slides the delicate material off, releasing Jaemin's hard cock from its confines. Jeno feels himself salivating at the sight. Dicks aren't supposed to be pretty but Jaemin's is - it's long, not too thick, but still enough to stretch Jeno's mouth and leave his jaw aching after he's done blowing him. It is also the only place where Jaemin waxes, which makes the skin soft and smooth to the touch. 

Jeno kisses at the head first, switching between licking the tip and letting the head rest on his tongue. It's only a show he's putting up, really. Jeno knows that Jaemin likes it when he goes slow at first, but eventually gives all the control away and lets his mouth be used. Jeno moans around the cock when he feels Donghyuck's crooked finger breach his entrance. Jeno realizes that he had been so absorbed with the task of going down on Jaemin that he hadn't even noticed Donghyuck getting him undressed and rubbing him to full hardness. The stretch doesn't burn because he's used to opening his legs for his boyfriend's, still, the lube is a bit cold and has him wiggling his ass at the sudden intrusion.

Jeno finally cuts the act and opens his mouth properly, willing his throat to relax as he goes all the way down on Jaemin's cock. When it hits the back of his throat, he looks up at Jaemin with teary eyes, lashes fluttering against his rosy cheeks and taps Jaemin's thigh three times to signal that he's good to go. Jaemin lips quickly curl at the corners, seeing Jeno on his knees, pink lips stretched around him, Donghyuck fingering his loose hole makes something snap in him. He grabs Jeno's fluffy black locks, successfully holding his head in place and starts thrusting shallowly inside his mouth. Jeno moans around him, the combined feeling of Jaemin's cock sliding down his throat and Donghyuck's fingers stretching his walls perfectly, rubbing against his sweet spot, overwhelms him in the best way possible. Jeno feels himself melting, his mind going numb, cock hard and heavy against his tummy.

Jaemin picks up the pace once Jeno adjusts properly and starts ramming in hard, Jeno's mouth unbelievably hot and tight around his length. Jeno's eyes start swimming prettily, fat tears gathering before they fall down his cheeks. Donghyuck is three fingers in already, fucking Jeno's hole open, watching the rim stretch and turn a pretty shade of red. The lube makes the slide easy and slippery, so Donghyuck decides to act up a bit and pushes his pinky inside as well, which has Jeno's eyes rolling back into his head.

"Honey, don't be mean. You know how easy it is to overwhelm him." warns Jaemin, slowing his hips down gradually.

"Sorry, Mommy. I just can't help it, he looks so cute when he turns all dumb and whiny." huffs Donghyuck back, but still eases the pace of his fingers so Jeno doesn't end up coming too soon.

"Is he ready for us, honey?"

Donghyuck nods, which has Jaemin pulling Jeno off of his cock. Jeno tries protesting, eyes pleading, spit-slick lips jutted out in a pout but Jaemin only pats his warm cheek before speaking up again.

"Hear that, baby? Wanna move to the bed so Mommy can fuck you nice and hard?" Jaemin's voice sends tingles down Jeno's back, making him clench unintentionally around Donghyuck's fingers.

"Please, Mommy." pleads Jeno, voice scratchy and rough from letting his throat get fucked seconds ago. "Want your cock so bad."

"Hyuckie was so good to you today, do you want him to use your hole once I'm done, darling?"

"Yeah, fuck. Want both your cocks in me, please." Jeno's tongue feels heavy in his mouth and his dick is so painfully hard he feels like he's going to burst at the seams any second now. 

"You beg so nicely, baby. Makes me want to eat you up." Jeno flushes a deeper shade of red if that's even possible while Donghyuck chuckles behind him and pulls his sticky fingers out.

The couch is situated opposite to the queen sized bed, making it a short trip. Jaemin pushes Jeno on the mattress, watching his body sink into the softness, skin sweaty and glistening. Jeno looks fucked out and they haven't even done that much, yet. Jaemin slides his hands all over his skin - his heaving chest, the tight planes of his stomach, under his knees, watching in satisfaction as Jeno visibly shivers, body jerking under the feather-like touches. 

"Can you hold yourself up for me, baby?"

"Yes, Mommy." Jeno whimpers, lifting his legs up, an arm under each knee, presenting his slick hole to his boyfriends. He wiggles his ass a bit, trying to get them to hurry up.

"Hyuck, honey, would you mind holding my skirts up so I can fuck Jeno properly?" Jaemin's voice is all sickeningly sweet and light-pitched, but the greasy smirk stretching wide on his face makes his intentions as clear as a day.

Donghyuck's knees dip into the mattress, body pressing against Jaemin's back as he reaches for the ends of the dress, lifting the material up until his cock is visible again. Donghyuck kisses down Jaemin's spine lightly, admiring the broad back, the way the fabric stretches over his shoulders, zipper undone the tiniest bit exposing patches of his tanned back.

Jaemin strokes his cock a couple of times, smearing the precum over it before he finally aligns himself with Jeno's entrance. Jeno moans wantonly from the skin on skin contact, trying to urge Jaemin to move faster using his big, teary eyes.

Jeno is breathing heavily, body wound up impossibly tight, until Jaemin decides to take mercy on him and pushes all the way in, in one swift motion. The sound that comes out of Jeno's throat is something between a moan and a quiet shout. Jaemin feels so big inside him, stretching his walls deliciously. Jaemin gives him a minute to adjust before his hips start snapping quickly. Jeno whines, voice high and threatening to break. Jaemin moans over him, the feeling of his cock surrounded by warm tightness, makes him lose a bit of his carefully built composure. He sets a brutal pace, thrusts short and hard, the angle making it possible to hit Jeno's prostate easily. Jeno is trashing under him, hands covering up his flushed face.

"Awww, baby, don't hide your face." coos Jaemin, gripping Jeno's wrists and moving them away from his face. "Does it feel that good? Is my cock stretching you so nicely that you can't take it anymore, hmmm? I can stop if it's too much, you know."

"No!" hiccups Jeno, tears prickling in his eyes, lips bitten raw from trying to keep his voice under control. "No, please, Mommy. Feels so fucking good, don't stop. Cum in me, please, please." Jeno's voice breaks at the end, too overwhelmed to say anything else.

Jaemin seems satisfied with the answer, hips picking up their rough pace again. 

"Mommy." whimpers Hyuck in his ear, grinding his cock against the back of Jaemin's dress. 

"Oh, honey. Does the sight of me fucking Jeno make you horny? Are you trying to dirty up Mommy's dress?" Jaemin can feel Donghyuck's hardness rubbing against his lower back and can tell just how desperate he is.

"Mommy, please." Donghyuck is begging, the heat under his skin unbearable.

"Jen, do you see this baby? If you can make me cum just with your hole, I'll let Hyuck fuck you, okay?" Jaemin's orders are so simple, so condescending it makes them go crazy.

Jeno clenches purposefully around Jaemin, trying to wring the orgasm out of him. Jaemin moans quietly, letting his body relax against Donghyuck's, head resting on his shoulder. It doesn't take long. Jeno’s ass is so tight and wet, making Jaemin's hips stutter, spilling inside in a record time. They let Jaemin catch his breath, whispering praises about how gorgeous he looks, how his face is so fucking pretty while he's orgasming.

"You did so well, both of you." whimpers Jaemin. "You can have Jeno now, Hyuckie" 

When Jaemin pulls out, Donghyuck wastes no time in taking his place, plugging his cock into Jeno's ass so none of the cum trickles out. They both moan, Donghyuck from finally getting something warm and tight around his hardness and Jeno from being on edge. 

Donghyuck fucks hard, thrusts deep and sharp chasing after his release. Jaemin watches them from the side of the bed, chuckling a bit at the thought that they look like desperate bitches in heat. It's adorable, the way they're so eager, so sweaty. Donghyuck's thrusts turn sloppy quickly, the wet squelch of lube mixed with Jaemin's cum makes the feeling so much better, the sound so much filthier. He squeezes Jeno's thighs, leaning over to kiss him, rubbing their lips impatiently. Donghyuck finishes with a draw out moan, his cock twitching and spilling inside of Jeno. Jeno is crying at this point, so overwhelmed and full to the brim. Donghyuck jerks him off quickly, watching as his face twists when he's coming all over his tummy.

Donghyuck stays inside for a while, until they start breathing normally again, then pulls out carefully. Jeno lets his legs fall down, his calves burning. Jaemin and Donghyuck watch as cum trickles out of Jeno's gaping hole.

"Mommy, did I do good?" asks Jeno, voice quiet and dry.

"So good, baby. You and Hyuckie are the best boys." praises Jaemin, running his hand over Jeno's sweaty forehead. "Now let's get you two cleaned up, yeah?"

Jaemin grabs Jeno under his trembling legs and carries him bridal style into the bathroom, Donghyuck following suit. They both help Jeno wash up, drying his hair and dressing him up in comfortable clothes. After they strip the bed off from the dirty, sweaty sheets, they help him lay down. Jeno falls asleep eventually, his tired limbs relaxing, body going slack.

.

  
  


When he wakes up again, the sun has already set. The door to the backyard is still open, letting in playful whiffs of wind, and the sound of crickets and splashing waves. The old gramophone is playing, Donghyuck's voice overpowering and outshining the one on the record. The smell of Jaemin's homemade dishes spreads around the house, eventually reaching his nostrils as well. 

Jeno's home.


End file.
